Just Another 13xRiver Story
by throughbrandneweyes
Summary: The Doctor has just regenerated and has found River. This story is mostly about adventure, love and also a bit of fluff. Enjoy
1. My Doctor, You Have Changed

This story is based after the regeneration of the 13th Doctor. Please enjoy and comment.

Disclaimer: I can't spell, but I do try.

The Doctor was at her console flipping levers and pushing buttons. Her short blonde hair was a bit messy and her new clothes a little torn from her first adventure in her new body. "Still getting used to myself" she said out loud as she ran her hands down her slim figure.

There was something that was on the tip of one of her many brains, but she couldn't remember for the lives of her. (Hahaha see what I did there :) I'm so lame...). She closed her eyes as she listened to the Tardis hum her sweet song. Flashes of memories came back to her, golden curls, green eyes, and to top it all off, sassiness. "River! That's who I've forgotten!" She quickly set off to River's favorite spot, the local space pub located on Mars. I know Mars sounds so original out of all of these amazing planets and such, but River loved it. She landed the Tardis in the back of the pub, walked out and locked it. She breathed in the fres-,"Oh dear Lord could the smell be any worst?" She said as she covered her nose. She realized that she had parked the Tardis next to the trash bins. The Doctor practically ran around to the front of the pub were she could see a huge mound of curls at the bar. She took her time composing herself before going in and taking a seat next to River.

River as we all know is a major flirt so as soon as she saw The Doctor she flashed her the kindest smile. "Hello Sweetie." She said in the most cutest voice that she could. The Doctor was just glad it was her that she decided to flirt with at this moment. "Ello." The Doctor said with a grin, "Are you here with anyone?" She asked with a raised brow. River gave her a small chuckle, "Actually I'm waiting on my husband." She said then took a small sip of whatever space drink she had, trying carefully not to ruin her lipstick. "Well I think you will be waiting a while at least for a husband." The Doctor said with a slight smile. "Oh yeah? Why is that?". At this point The Doctor could tell that River was amused. "Because here I am!" She said which made River laugh. "I'm sorry dear, but he does have his limits, not that you're not gorgeous, he just has always been a he." River said as she put her hand on The Doctor's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. At that moment The Doctor had a brilliant idea on how to proove who she was so she reached into her pocket and grabbed out the Tardis key and put it on the bar counter. As River looked at it the key started glowing. River looked at a smiling Doctor. "Hello Sweetie" The Doctor said with a twinkle in her eyes.

River and The Doctor sat in silence for a few minutes before River said something, "When did you regenerate?" She asked. "Not very long ago. You know how I get when I haven't seen you in a while." She said with her toothy grin which caused River to giggle. "Well I'm sorry about the "he has his limits" comment earlier. You're absolutely beautiful." River said, her green eyes twinkling back at The Doctor. The Doctor put her arm around River's waist, "You're forgiven. When have you ever known me to be mad at you for longer then a few minutes?" She laughed a bit before kissing River's cheek.

(Back at the Tardis)

River stepped into the Tardis and gave out a content sigh. The Doctor smiled as she watched her beautiful wife in front of her. "I've missed you ol' girl" River said to the Tardis as she slowly ran her hands across the railing. "But I've missed you more of course." River said as she walked over to The Doctor and hugged her tightly. The Doctor had to get used to get used to her shorter statsher. River grabbed The Doctor's face and kissed her softly. Both of them fit together like a glove~


	2. Update

Hey guys I'm so sorry about my absence. I will be working more on my Doctor Who story and others. I'm more active on Wattpad if you want to see more of my stories. My username is throughbrandneweyes. Thanks Lovelys


End file.
